Nightmare V: Il mito
Nightmare V: Il mito (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child) è un film del 1989 diretto da Stephen Hopkins. Si tratta del quinto capitolo della saga horror Nightmare, ideata da Wes Craven. In questo ennesimo capitolo della serie, Freddy Krueger tenterà, piuttosto che di risorgere, di nascere nuovamente, così come vedrà in sogno la stessa Alice, protagonista dopo lo stesso serial killer dei sogni anche dell'episodio precedente, senza tuttavia riuscire a intervenire in modo concreto per fermare il killer. Trama Alice, dopo aver fatto l'amore con Dan, unico sopravvissuto oltre a lei al precedente massacro, ha un incubo in cui rischia di annegare nella doccia, che si riempie d'acqua fino all'orlo. Il ragazzo salvato dalla protagonista è però tra le prime vittime di Krueger: ad Alice di lui non resta quindi che un inatteso figlio. Nuove stragi vengono compiute tutt'attorno ad Alice, che perde ancora compagni e amici nel gioco di sangue del killer. Ma questa volta Freddy tenta, diversamente dai capitoli precedenti, di impossessarsi della vita del bambino non ancora nato, portandolo a fidarsi ciecamente di lui. Egli fa di tutto pur di metterlo contro la madre, la quale conosce suo figlio all'interno dei suoi sogni e interviene direttamente. Giunta alla verità, madre e figlio (presente nei sogni come un bambino di già 4-5 anni) si scontreranno contro Freddy, ma nulla sarebbe stato possibile se non fosse stata riesumata la madre di Krueger, suicidatasi all'interno d'un muro dopo aver dato alla luce il maniaco, frutto dello stupro da parte di oltre cento infermi mentali. Improvvisamente Alice si ritrova nei panni di Suor Amanda Krueger (la madre di Freddy) e rivive la tragica esperienza all'interno del manicomio criminale in cui fu violentata e stuprata e dove dette alla luce il frutto di quella violenza. Durante il parto risulta evidente che c'è qualcosa di anomalo nel neonato: Alice così assiste alla nascita del piccolo Freddy, che intanto scappa dalla sala parto e va a finire nella chiesa dell'episodio precedente, posto in cui era stato sconfitto. Il mostruoso esserino qui trova un sudicio maglione a strisce rosso e verde, ci si infila dentro e come per magia rinasce: i tessuti si rigenerano e riprendono le fattezze tipiche di Krueger, il guanto artigliato ritorna al vecchio proprietario così come il cappello. A questo punto interviene lo spettro di Amanda Krueger che si ritrova faccia a faccia con suo figlio e gli dice che si riprenderà la vita che le ha dovuto dare ma allo stesso tempo chiede aiuto ad Alice affinché la liberi dalla prigione che la tiene in bilico tra il mondo reale e quello dei morti. Intanto Alice annuncia a Dan che Krueger è tornato, ed è proprio Dan la prima vittima di Freddy, che muore completamente fuso con la sua motocicletta in piena corsa. Alice, che intanto viene a sapere di essere incinta, si sfoga con i suoi amici Greta, Yvonne e Mark e racconta loro il vero motivo della morte di Dan nonché tutta la storia di Fred Krueger. Ma i ragazzi non prendono molto sul serio la storia del maniaco ucciso che continua a vivere e ammazza in sogno, fino a quando non morirà anche Greta. Come al solito le morti sono sempre particolari: Greta ha un'assillante madre che vuole a tutti i costi che sua figlia diventi una modella dal fisico perfetto. Freddy, nelle vesti di un infernale cuoco, la riempirà di cibo fino a farla scoppiare. Intanto Alice farà la conoscenza di Jacob, un misterioso ragazzino, che in realtà è la personificazione del bimbo che lei porta in grembo, ma soprattutto realizzerà il vero scopo del ritorno di Freddy: reincarnarsi nel bimbo che lei porta in grembo. Alice questa volta sembra incapace di arrestarlo come aveva fatto in precedenza e riesce a capire perché: Freddy si è impossessato anche dei sogni di suo figlio che intanto viene nutrito con le anime di Dan e Greta. Il problema potrebbe essere risolto con un aborto, ma Alice non vuole prendere neanche in considerazione quest'ipotesi. L'unico aiuto potrebbe venire da Amanda Krueger, ma è necessario trovarla. Intanto Mark fa un'interessante scoperta, cioè che Amanda Krueger dopo il processo fatto a suo figlio impazzì e si suicidò ma il cadavere non fu mai ritrovato e perciò la sua anima vaga in perenne tormento. E così Alice va in cerca del suo spettro nel mondo dei sogni con l'aiuto di Mark, che vuole vendicare Greta, e di Yvonne. Quest'ultima, dapprima scettica, dopo averlo sperimentato sulla sua pelle, offrirà il suo aiuto. Purtroppo anche Mark morirà miseramente e come sempre Freddy sfrutterà passioni e fobie delle sue vittime. Mark, appassionato di fumetti, sarà ucciso, anzi stracciato, da SuperFreddy, che lo catapulterà nella vecchia casa abbandonata del 1428 di Elm Street. A questo punto si avvia il tentativo di liberare l'anima di Amanda che è rinchiusa nella torre del manicomio, come ricorderà Alice. Sarà Yvonne a fare questo, trovando le sue spoglie mortali tra numerose peripezie e pericoli. Grazie ai consigli e alla protezione di Amanda, ormai liberata da quella prigione, Freddy verrà sconfitto da Alice, e soprattutto con l'aiuto del piccolo Jacob, in un difficoltoso combattimento finale. Il film termina con la protagonista Alice che pasteggia con suo padre, l'amica e il bambino nato da poco, apparentemente sano. Produzione Prodotto dalle società di produzione New Line Cinema, Heron Communications, Smart Egg Pictures e Fourth New Line-Heron Joint Venture. Fu girato a Los Angeles, durante le riprese venne censurata una scena: quando Alice si sveglia dall'incubo del manicomio e Freddy appare al suo fianco nel letto e la spinge giù, in origine diceva pure "There's no such thing as safe sex" ("Non c'è nulla come il sesso sicuro"). La frase fu tolta. La moto che guida Dan è una Yamaha V-Max 1200Imdb. Colonna sonora # Romeo's Daughter - Heaven In The Back Seat # Iron Maiden - Bring Your Daughter...to the Slaughter # W.A.S.P. - Savage # Mammoth - Can't Take The Hurt # Slave Raider - What Do You Know About Rock 'N' Roll # Whodini - Any Way I Gotta Swing It # Samantha Fox - Now I Lay Me Down # Kool Moe Dee - Let's Go # Doctor Ice - Word Up Doc! # Schoolly D. - Livin' In The Jungle Distribuzione Data di uscita Il film venne distribuito in varie nazioni, fra cui:Info sulle date di uscita *Stati Uniti d'America, A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child 11 agosto 1989 *Turchia, Kabus 5 - Hayal çocuk novembre 1989 *Australia 7 dicembre 1989 *Germania, Nightmare 5 - Das Trauma 8 febbraio 1990 *Finlandia, Painajainen Elm Streetillä 5 - Unien lapsi 11 maggio 1990 *Inghilterra, 11 maggio 1990 *Francia, Freddy 5 - L'enfant du cauchemar 5 agosto 1990 *Portogallo, Pesadelo em Elm Street 5 17 maggio 1991 Accoglienza Incassi Il film ha incassato un totale di 22.168.359 dollari negli USA e nella prima settimana 8.115.176 dollari. Incassando in totale meno del primo film della serie. Citazioni e riferimenti Citazioni della saga Della saga di Nightmare fanno parte nove film: # Nightmare: dal profondo della notte (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (1984), di Wes Craven # Nightmare II: La rivincita (A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge) (1985), di Jack Sholder # Nightmare III: I guerrieri del sogno (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) (1987), di Chuck Russell # Nightmare IV: Il non risveglio (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) (1988), di Renny Harlin # Nightmare V: Il mito (A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child) (1989), di Stephen Hopkins # Nightmare VI: La fine (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) (1991), di Rachel Talalay # Nightmare nuovo incubo (New Nightmare) (1994), di Wes Craven # Freddy vs. Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) (2003), di Ronny Yu # Nightmare (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (2010), di Samuel Bayer Questo è l'unico Nightmare della serie in cui nella versione originale la filastrocca infantile è stata modificata. Citazioni di altre opere Durante il film si possono notare svariate copertine di fumetti della casa editrice Marvel tra cui X-men, Spider-man e Capitan America. Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale